


The Light Shines Softly

by Jennybel75, Kryptaria



Series: Refraction [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, tattoo!Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennybel75/pseuds/Jennybel75, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moneypenny has had a very bad day, one of the worst she's had at MI6. However, in the dark of night illumination is found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light Shines Softly

**Author's Note:**

> This came about after Kryptaria and Bootsnblossoms challenged me to write an outtake where Moneypenny catches Bond and Q having sex.
> 
> Many, many thanks to them both for their support, encouragement and beta'ing of the outcome. This never would have happened without them. :)

As the sleek black car wound its way through London traffic, Moneypenny gazed out at the darkened city and cursed the latest in a long string of events which had made today one of the worst she’d had at MI6.

It had started off well enough: 009 was in Johannesburg, making headway in infiltrating the inner circle of the largest arms dealer in Africa, who also happened to be a government minister. He’d called in at 6:00 pm while Moneypenny had been down in Q branch with Tanner, listening to his report over the comms. Then, all hell had broken loose. There’d been the harsh sound of gunfire, a thud, and then a distinctly South African voice drawling out of the speaker, telling them that his boss would be contacting the British Prime Minister immediately about a rogue MI6 agent working to take down the South African government. 

From there it had been non-stop action: scrambling J station to work on damage control from their end and then bolting back up the stairs behind Tanner (whom she’d never seen move so fast) while on the phone to M trying to explain the situation. The summons to Number 10 came shortly after they got to M’s office, and Moneypenny had been in such a rush grabbing the relevant files while on the way out the door that she’d left her handbag in her desk. 

Of course, she hadn’t realised that at the time — oh no, she’d been too worried about 009, the fallout from the op going wrong and having to report to the PM. At least, she thought with a wry smile, all the PM had required of _her_ was a blow-by-blow account of the mission up to and including when it had all gone pear-shaped. Tanner and M had not been so lucky, and as she closed the PM’s office door behind her, she had heard him launch into a right royal bollocking which she could only assume would go on for some time. 

The car whispered into the MI6 garage, dropping her off at the staff lift before heading back out into the London night towards Downing Street. Stepping in, she pressed her hand to the biometric scanner and, once verified, pushed the button for the executive level, idly planning her route. A quick incursion: in, bag, out, tube, home, sleep. Or at least try to sleep. After the events of the day she was pretty sure that the sandman wouldn’t be visiting her tonight. 

The lift swished open and she stepped out, walking the short distance to her office door, pushing it open when she got there. Not bothering to turn the light on for such a quick in and out, she made her way to the desk, opening the drawer for her bag. 

A flash of movement from the direction of Tanner’s office caught her eye, and her hand immediately dropped to her holster, flicking the thumb break down and resting on the butt of her PPK. 

Moving slowly, she turned towards the glass windows of Tanner’s office, her breath hitching as she registered what exactly it was that had caught her attention.

Dim light reflected off skin, shifting and changing with each torturously slow movement of a powerful back she recognised all too well. James Bond stood with his back to the windows, facing Tanner’s desk. He was stark naked, muscles gleaming golden in the dull light. As he thrust his hips towards the desk, she caught the shine of pale skin beneath him.

Moneypenny moved gradually and carefully to her left, changing the angle of her view. 

And oh dear god, that wasn’t some secretary from accounting that Bond was fucking over Tanner’s desk. _The Quartermaster_ was bent over the oak surface, cock bobbing with every thrust of Bond’s hips. As she watched he made no move to touch it, leaving his palms flat against the polished wood. Dark lines of ink crawled up his back, though in the dim light she couldn’t make out the designs.

Suddenly Bond moved one of his hands from Q’s hips, snaking it around Q’s chest and pulling him upright, flush against Bond’s torso. Q turned his head and found Bond’s mouth, claiming it in a heated kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Bond nipped Q’s ear and pushed him down onto the desk again, kissing a line up his back as he did so. He closed his right hand over Q’s and guided it to his cock, setting a slow pace. Bond stroked Q once, twice and then untangled his hand, letting Q take over. 

Feeling a flush creep up her face and a warmth low in her belly, Moneypenny turned back to her desk and gathered her bag up. One last glance over her shoulder showed her that Bond had resumed his grip on Q’s hips. As she looked, he tensed slightly and lifted his head as if scenting the air.

Moneypenny froze, fighting the desire to duck behind her desk. He started to turn his head to the right — oh god, he knew she was there! — but then he shook it minutely and turned his attention back to Q, thrusting harder and with more purpose than he had been when she walked into the office.

Breathless, she walked out of the office and back into the lift, knowing that she’d never be able to forget what she’d just seen — not that she wanted to forget. She remembered all too well what it had been like to be the focus of Bond’s relentless, demanding desire, though she had no doubts that Q would be more than able to keep up with Bond, if not outpace him on occasion. 

Still, this new memory wasn’t something she wanted to share. She made a mental note to come in early tomorrow to review the security footage, just in case Q had forgotten to disable the systems in the heat of the moment. 

She smiled to herself as she set the alarm on her phone. Maybe she would sleep tonight after all, eventually; certainly she would have many pleasant images to think on as she drifted off.


End file.
